Zhataya
by Mariska15
Summary: Zhalia and Dante find a baby in the park one day. No parents in sight. They go to Headquarters to find the parents, not realizing that this child is a seeker. She will soon be given to the couple that will change their lives in a long run. What will happen with this child? What does the Organization have to do with this? Read to find out! Zhante...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This book has no connection to my trilogy that I just finished. I decided to write another Huntik Fanfiction though. Hope you guys enjoy. Comment and Review Please. Love ya!

 **Somewhere in Italy:**

Zhalia and Dante walk down a small narrow walk way, holding hands with each other. They have been together for 3 years now with Zhalia approaching 25 and Dante 27. Lok and the others went on their own mission, leaving Zhalia and Dante alone for a week at most.

"What do you think we should do today?" Dante asks Zhalia as they pass a large park where children roam.

Zhalia shrugs at him as she lays her head upon his shoulder. "I think..." Zhalia stops as she notices something at the side of her eye and hears the crying of a child. "Dante!"

He looks to Zhalia then at a little baby girl, crying alone in the bushes. Zhalia walks towards the baby as she picks up the child out of the bushes. Around her neck lays an amulet glowing at Zhalia. Dante places a hand on Zhalia's shoulder before glancing at the amulet.

"Quetzalcoatl." Dante informs Zhalia. "That's a Casterwill amulet and is a very powerful titan. I wonder how a baby could bond with this type of titan?"

"I don't know but she has no name, and I don't see the parents anywhere." Zhalia replies to Dante with a concerned look on her face.

"We better take her to headquarters." Dante tells Zhalia, staring at baby. "Maybe they can help us with finding her parents."

Zhalia nods to Dante as she places the child sleeping head on her shoulder. Dante stays beside Zhalia to watch over her as well as the baby. He stares and wonders about the amulet as well. He remembers Lok giving the amulet back to the Casterwills' so how does this baby have it?

 **Headquarters:**

"Metz!" dante yells at the entrance for their old friend. "We have a problem here that we need your expertise in!"

"What kind of problem is that?" Metz wonders as he replies to Dante walking out of his office with a cup of coffee in his hand like usually. "I don't have anymore time for solving your problems."

"You're going to love this problem." Dante chuckles at Metz as they walk towards the entrance where Zhalia is hiding. "This is our problem."

Dante points to Zhalia's back as Metz walks into the entrance. He takes a sip of his coffee and just stares at Zhalia's back before she turns around with the baby sleeping on her shoulder. Metz spits his coffee out as he steps back a few steps in shock.

"When did you and Zhalia have a baby?" Metz points to the baby. "I don't remember the announcement or the big belly involved."

Dante and Zhalia's eyes pop in shock when Metz says that to them. "She isn't ours!" They both shout in return of Metz's reaction to the baby in Zhalia's arms.

"Oh..." Metz wipes his shirt before rubbing his neck in awkwardness. "Well, I thought she was." He takes another sip of his coffee as the two stare at him in confusion.

"Sorry Metz but Zhalia and I..." Dante glances at Zhalia for a moment. "We aren't ready to have a baby just yet."

"Well," Metz claps his hands together, forgetting that he has coffee in his hands. He quickly places it down on his desk as they walk past his office. He sways up and down on his toes as he claps his hands together again. "I say you are." He whispers before walking away from them.

"What?" Zhalia replies as Dante and Zhalia both dart after him in shock.

"Come with me!" Metz tells them as he walks far ahead of them with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say Metz?" Dante asks him while Zhalia walks with the baby behind trying to figure out what Metz said back in his office. Did she really hear him correctly?

"Place the baby in here before the doctors take her to take her DNA to find the parents." Metz points to a small bed on a cart ready to be taken somewhere else. "Hopefully it won't take long t find the parents."

Zhalia places the baby in the bed while Dante chases after Metz. The baby slowly opens her eyes and looks at Zhalia with her sweet purple/green tint eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Zhalia whispers to the child as she holds onto Zhalia's finger.

The amulet continues to glow as Zhalia releases the baby's grip from her finger. Another Huntik member takes the baby to the other side of Headquarters. Zhalia watches the baby girl disappear from her eyes, feeling her heart break a little. She soon heads towards Metz's office where Dante and Metz are at waiting for Zhalia to come. She sits on the couch with Dante at her side to wait for the results of baby Jane Doe.

 **4 hours later:**

Zhalia lays on the couch with Dante's legs as a pillow. The baby girl sleeps in Zhalia's arms while Metz stares at the couple on the couch. Dante places his elbow on the arm of the chair and lays his head on his palm, trying to take a short nap. He remembers what happened about 2 hours ago with the baby. The doctors tried to take the baby's blood but a shield appeared, causing them to be unable to take the blood. Metz was soon called down as well as Dante and Zhalia, who just tagged along. The baby girl sits on the bed waiting for Zhalia and Dante to enter the room.

"What happened here?" Metz asks the doctors who are staying back from the child, sitting in the middle of the room by herself. "She is just a baby."

"She won't let us go near her?" One of the doctors answers Metz with a scared look on his face. "We tried everything and she won't let us go near her to draw the blood we need."

"What do you mean?" Dante wonders to the doctor as he holds Zhalia back behind him.

"She is a seeker with power, we don't even know." Another doctor answers Dante. "That amulet is what is giving her the power as of right now."

Zhalia stares at the baby girl sitting there, trying to not cry. The baby girl stares at Zhalia ad holds her hands towards Zhalia and Dante. Dante holds Zhalia back, but she feels like she needs to go to the baby. She walks past Dante's arm barricade and heads towards the baby.

"Zhalia!" Dante shouts for her attention. "Zhalia!"

Zhalia places her hand on the baby girl's head before picking her up in Zhalia's arms. Everyone watches as Zhalia rocks the baby slowly to sleep while doctors take her blood from the baby's arm. The child hasn't left Zhalia's arms since. Dante stays with Zhalia as well the while time until sleep was catching up to her. Dante sat on the couch while Zhalia lays the child next to her on the couch. Metz walks out to get a blanket as Zhalia and the baby fall asleep on Dante's lap.

"Metz..." Dante whispers to him across the room. "How do you think this baby has seeker powers?"

Metz glances at Zhalia protecting the child in her arms on the couch. He shrugs to Dante and shakes his head as he stares at the amulet still wrapped around the baby's neck.

"That amulet around the child's neck might be protecting her until she will be able to call upon the titan." Metz replies to Dante of what he thinks. "That is what I think."

"But where did she get the amulet? And why do you think Zhalia is allowed to hold her but no one else?" Dante wonders, worrying about Zhalia getting to close to the child.

"I believe that since Zhalia found the child in the park also she is like a mother figure to the child. The amulet might see Zhalia as the mother of the child." Metz tells Dante before the phone rings, waking up Zhalia and the baby. "Hello?"

Metz goes silent at that moment as the person on the other line continues talking. Zhalia sits up with the baby in her lap, trying to go back to bed. Dante watches the child, rubbing her eyes before holding onto Zhalia's hand. Metz slowly places the phone back on the table as Dante and Zhalia look at Metz.

"What was that?" Dante asks Metz with a confused look on his face.

Metz slowly rubs his eyes while talking to them, "They found the baby's parents."

"That's great!" Dante says with excitement.

Zhalia stares at Metz's face when she says, "But..."

Metz sighs when she says that to him. "But the parents are dead."

"What?" Dante stops smiling in excitement and forms a confused look on his face again. "What happened to them?"

"The Organization." Metz replies, shaking his head. "They apparently kidnapped the parents at the park and they just found the bodies in the river."

Zhalia stares at the baby girl, sleeping her arms. Dante holds on to Zhalia's free hand with anger in his grip. He wants to punch the wall at that moment but the baby would get scared.

"So..." Dante tries to calm down. "What is going to happen to the baby?" Dante asks the question that now circles around each one of their heads.

Zhalia lifts her head to Metz, that doesn't reply to Dante's question. Zhalia places her hand on the baby's hand before glancing up at Dante.

"We can take her." Zhalia states to Dante with a smile on her face.

"What?!" Dante almost jumps out of the couch while Metz laughs at Dante's reaction to the response Zhalia gave him. "What are you talking about?"

"She won't let anyone else hold her. We have the vacation days to use." Zhalia explains to Dante and Metz, but mostly Dante.

"Zhalia, this is a baby that we are talking about. A baby." Dante protests to her.

"Dante, she has no home or parents. I don't want to leave her on the streets." Zhalia answers him. "We an take care of her until Metz finds a family that she trusts or we will have the same accident we had today."

Dante stops argueing with her after that because Zhalia is right, she is always right. The baby doesnt let anyone near her except Dante or Zhalia. Dante rubs his eyes to Zhalia before nodding to her in agreement.

"Thank you." Zhalia replies to Dante with a smirk.

"Your welcome." Dante answers her before kissing the top of her forehead. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." Zhalia answers him before looking at Metz. "Do we know the baby's name?"

Metz runs through the report until landing on the very end of the document. He really quick reads the paper and spots the name that is bold and underline. The doctors made sure they could find the name for the baby girl.

"Zhataya." Metz replies to Zhalia. "Her name is Zhataya."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally got a job so this is going to take a while to finish, but I hope you all like this story. Please Comment and Review. Love Ya!

5 years Later:

"Taya!" Zhalia yells down the hall from the kitchen as she bends down to get the plates out of the cupboard. "Lok!"

Lok walks in with Zhataya on his shoulders with her hands on top of his blonde hair that is a little messed up from Zhataya being on top. He smiles with her laughing on his shoulders in excitement. Lok and her are still in there pajamas after waking up this morning.

"Yeah Zhalia?" Lok wonders to Zhalia as she places the plates of scramble eggs with jelly toast on the counter. "Food! It smells so good."

He swings Zhataya under his arms as he pulls her back upon his shoulders for the fun of it. Zhalia shakes her head with a smirk on her face. Zhalia glances at Lok and Zhataya as she holds her hands up to pick Zhataya off Lok's head. Lok slowly bows to allow Zhalia to take Zhataya from his shoulders.

"Breakfast. That is why I called you two wild animals down here." Zhalia replies to Lok with a smile on her face as she places Zhataya on the stool in front of the plate she set up for her. "Yours is on the stove, Lok." Zhalia tells him after seeing him trying to do a puppy dog face for her to make him some.

"Thanks Zhalia!" Lok exclaims as drool drips down his mouth as he smiles towards the plate of scramble eggs for him. "This looks so good." Lok grabs the plate as he sits next to Zhataya on one of the stools.

Zhalia shakes her head at Lok as she sits down next to Zhataya with the holotome in her hand. Lok and Zhataya glance over at Zhalia as she slowly takes a deep breath before opening the holotome as she opens the holotome, Metz's face appears in their vision.

"Good morning Zhalia." Metz answers just like he does every day while Lok and Zhataya lower their heads in disappointment again of who appeared.

"Good morning Metz." Zhalia replies to him with a smile on her face that Lok knows Zhalia forces on her face every morning when Metz answers. "What's the news today?"

"Dante should be home in about 4 days." Metz informs her, Lok, and Zhataya.

"4 days! I don't want to wait 4 days!" Lok whines as Zhataya places a hand on Zhalia's hidden under the counter in an angry fist. "Why can't he come home today?"

"He should be home by then at least." Metz repeats to Lok with a strict voice in his tone.

"Did he collect the information we need?" Zhalia wonders to Metz as she holds onto Zhataya's hand.

"He believes he has most of it." Metz explains to Zhalia. "He's not sure if he has all of it though. He might have to go out again to find more information."

"If he does that, I will go next time." Zhalia interrupts Metz.

"Well," Metz rubs his neck. "I don't think he will like that."

"He has to get over it. Zhataya is both our child. It will be my turn to find information." Zhalia glances at Zhataya. "Anyway, most of the information is better than nothing." Zhalia replies to Metz as she looks at Zhataya's amulet Quetzalcoatl that is glowing on Zhataya's chest.

"Are you going to talk with the Casterwills' anytime soon? That is their families amulet." Metz asks Zhalia which causing her to turn her head to him again.

"Not yet." Zhalia answers rubbing her other hand on Zhataya's brown/black hair that has grown so long now. "I am afraid they will take her away from me."

"Why?" Metz wonders to Zhalia.

"I just have a bed feeling." Zhalia replies to Metz as Zhataya goes back to eating her jelly toast.

"Have you talked to Dante about it?" Metz asks her with questioning eyes on her.

Zhalia lowers her head before answering, "no."

"We could have Sophie call her brother over." Lok suggests an answer to them.

"That could be a good idea." Metz agrees with Lok's proposal as he glances over at Zhalia.

"She's coming here today to try and help me study for History." Lok replies to Metz as he rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"You fell asleep again, didn't you?" Zhalia chuckles at Lok's red embarrassed face.

"History isn't my strong suit." Lok shrugs at her with a smile.

"I want to wait until Zhataya is older though before we take her to the Casterwills' place." Zhalia finally tells them what she is planning for Zhataya. "She is only 5 and doesn't like Sophie still."

"She doesn't like Sophie?" Metz replies shocked as he stares at the little girl, eating her eggs next to Zhalia. "Why do you not like Sophie?"

"Sophie is different!" Zhataya announces to Metz after she swallowed her eggs.

"How is she different?" Metz wonders to Zhataya with a questioning look on his face.

"Her magic strange. She wants Quetzalcoatl from me." Zhataya takes a hold of her amulet around her neck that is glowing again. "He's my friend!"

Zhalia looks at Metz as she stares at Zhataya. Zhalia waves bye to Metz at that moment before slamming the holotome shut. Zhalia looks over at Zhataya who is done with her plate of breakfast. Lok glances at Zhalia's tired face as she rubs her eyes before collecting the plates to wash them.

"Zhalia..." Lok whispers as she watches her wash the dishes, and Zhataya runs into her room to change out of her pajamas. "Are you okay?"

Zhalia lays the dishes in the sink as she lowers her head. Dante has been gone for at least two weeks now. Zhalia has been taking care both and Zhataya as well as him since his family is out on their own missions. Lok walks over to her as he places his hand on her shoulder. Zhalia slowly turns her head that has tears staining her cheeks.

"Come on Zhalia." Lok wraps her in his arms as she cries in his chest.

Zhalia starts to loss feeling in her legs as she slowly falls towards the ground. Lok falls on his knees to allow her to cry in his chest for as long as she can. Zhataya soon walks into the kitchen and comes to join them on the floor. All three of them sat there on the floor until Sophie walks into the house with a questioning face on her face. Zhalia is asleep on Lok's lap on the kitchen floor with Zhataya starring at the ceiling tell Lok about her dreams that night. Lok just looks at Sophie and she realizes that Zhalia finally broke down for Dante being gone for so long. She hasn't slept in 2 days. She needs a break and that is what Sophie and Lok gave her. A nice nap break for the rest of that day until Dante shows up 3 days later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

2 months later:

"Happy Birthday Zhataya!" Everyone announces in excitement as Dante and Lok carry out a huge birthday cake for the little girl.

"Daddy!" Zhataya smiles as she sits in between Zhalia's legs. Zhalia smiles as she continues braiding Zhataya's hair."Lok!"

Sophie and her brother stay in the corner with slight smiles on their faces. Zhalia finally allowed Sophie's brother to come over to check Zhataya out. Zhataya is still a little worried about Sophie, but it is a lot better than before. Sophie looks over at her brother as he watches Quetzalcoatl glowing upon Zhataya's neck as she sits with her mother.

"What do you think Lucas?" Sophie whispers to him with a questioning look on her face. "How did she obtain the necklace?"

"I can't figure that out right now. We will just have to wait until the party is over." Lucas informs his sister as they watch Lok and Dante carry the cake in front of Zhalia and Zhataya.

Zhataya's eyes open with excitement and happiness. As she looks up at her mother and father, she remembers something that happened that year. She remembers everything that has happened with her and her parents. They have been going through a lot she realizes at this little age. She wonders and recalls a promise she made a few months ago before her birthday.

"Happy Birthday Zhataya!" Everyone announces as they start to sing that old birthday song that is sung every year on everyone's birthday.

Zhataya slowly turns around and looks straight at Zhalia as Zhalia continues to braid her hair before stopping when Zhataya places her birthday cake on Zhalia's birthday. Everyone stares at both Zhalia and Zhataya as Zhataya smiles to her mother.

"Happy Birthday Mommy." Zhataya smiles at her mother.

Zhalia stops for a moment. "It isn't my birthday, Zhataya." She looks at her daughter.

"But mommy," Zhataya lowers her head as she glances over between her loose hair towards her mother. "We missed your birthday. Daddy wasn't there and now we can celebrate both our birthdays."

Zhalia stops and stares at her baby girl that her and Dante have been taking care now for 5 years. How did she know that they missed her birthday? Since Dante and her have been together, Dante promised never to miss any of her birthdays unless it was an emergency. Zhalia just didn't really think about it. Dante smiles as he places his hand on Zhalia's shoulder. Tears gather in her eyes as she smiles to her daughter before looking at Dante and back to Zhataya.

"Let's blow out the candles together than." Zhalia replies to her as Zhataya nods.

They both take a huge big blow as the five candles on Zhalia's lap are extinguished with contact of the wind. Everyone claps with pure happiness as Dante picks up the cake with Lok grabbing Zhataya from the ground. She is placed upon his shoulders as he takes Zhataya to her birthday cake. Zhalia lowers her jaw for a moment in realization as she gets up from her chair and walks past Sophie and her brother.

"Zhalia..." Sophie wonders what is happening as she turns down the hall to watch Zhalia go into her and Dante's room.

Dante glances at Sophie and Lok before walking past her towards the room as well. "Please help pass out cake." Dante whispers to Sophie before he walks into the room where Zhalia is in.

Lok hands Zhataya a piece of her birthday cake as they walk out of the house. They sit on the steps as Zhataya eats her delicious birthday cake. They sit on the steps with silence except the sound of their chewing. Zhataya continues to take bite after bite until she licks her plate clean of all her frosting and ice cream. She lowers her plate as Lok notices her awkward silence with nothing to say at all. He slowly opens his mouth before she beats him to the punch.

"Lok..." Zhataya finally talks after she is done with her cake.

"Yeah Taya?" Lok looks up over his head to the little girl placed on his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Why did I make mommy sad?" Zhataya questions Lok.

Lok lowers his head as he smiles at her. "Your mom just loves you so much. I hope you never forget that Zhataya. Your mommy and daddy love you so much. They are so proud of you that it shocked your mommy how much you are growing up."

"Then why does she cry at night?" Zhataya tilts her head over to the side of Lok's face.

Lok looks at Zhataya with a questioning expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Mommy and daddy think I am a sleep, but I hear mommy crying at night." Zhataya lays her chin on Lok's forehead. "I wish mommy would not cry. I want to make her smile all the time."

Lok smiles at Zhataya. "Then you be you and show her that she needs to smile all the time."

Lok grabs her with his fingers tickling Zhataya's belly. Zhataya explodes in laughter as Lok continues to tickle her with all of his might until they head in. Zhalia and Dante are still in their room by the time everyone starts to leave. Sophie stares at the door with Zhataya under her chin, sitting in her lap. Finally after a few hours, and everyone is gone Dante appears out the door.

"Hey everyone." Dante rubs his neck. "Zhalia is sick."

"Mommy is sick!" Zhataya cries out with worry.

"She will be okay." Dante picks her up from Sophie's lap. "Mommy is a strong woman."

"Can I sleep with mommy tonight?" Zhataya wonders to Dante.

"No." Dante lowers his voice. "We don't want you to get sick as well."

"But I want to be with mommy." Zhataya stares at the door that lays shut. "Please."

Dante sighs as he finally agrees with her. Zhataya is placed on the ground as she gets her Pajamas on. Dante looks at both Sophie and Lok as they look at him.

"What is wrong with Zhalia?" Lok questions Dante.

"She is very sick. Now keep it down." Dante lowers their voices to a whisper.

"I am going with mommy now!" Zhataya tells Dante and the others. "Good night. And thank you for coming!"

Zhataya opens the door very quietly as she shuts the door closed behind her. Dante moves everyone to the training room that is on the other side of the house. He shuts the door with a quiet echo traveling through the silence before someone starts talking.

"What is going on Dante?" Sophie asks him with a questioning look on her face. "What is wrong with Zhalia?"

Dante lowers his head as he stares at the ground while answering her question. "Zhalia went to the doctors a few weeks ago. She wanted to know if she was pregnant because she was getting really sick lately."

"Is Zhalia pregnant?" Den and Harrison wonder with curiousity in their voices.

Dante shakes his head. "Zhalia has cancer."

"What!"

Silence echoes through the room because no one speaks a word. They all stare at Dante, trying to not show his emotions towards Zhalia. Tears gather in his eyes as he stares at that empty floor below them. They all don't dare to speak to ruin the news that was just presented to them.

"Zhataya doesn't know. No one knows. Just you guys know now, but Zhalia doesn't want anyone to know about it until she knows that she can never come back from it. As of right now, all we know is she has cancer that is it. We don't know if it is growing or not. Now..." Dante finally looks away from the floor. "All of you can stay the night. We have enough guests room for you all. Sophie, you can take Zhataya's room since she is sleeping with her mother tonight. I will take the couch." Dante slowly opens the door before turning around to the group. "Do not mention anything to Zhalia or anyone else outside this room. Zhalia doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Yes, Dante."

Everyone agrees with his terms as he leaves the room with complete silence remaining in the room. No one dare speaks as they all find a place to sleep for the night. The next morning Zhalia is up making pancakes for everyone like nothing is wrong, but they all know that it's not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I just hope you guys don't try to kill me after this chapter. Hope you guys love this story, I love writing it for you guys. Can't wait to hear more from you all. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

 **6 months later:**

His heart beats crazy with agonizing pain echoing in his chest. All he wants to do is see her. He wants to hold her hand once again. He wants to hear her voice speak to him again. He wants to hear her tell him that everything is going to be alright in the end. He wants to hear her laugh with his terrible jokes during their late nights together. His vision slowly comes blurry with fear and panic in his mind. Zhataya sits in Lok's lap as they wait in the white room that everyone dreads to enter. He was on a mission that morning when he got the call.

"Where is she?" Dante's asks out of breath with horror in his expression.

Lok lowers his head as Dante scrambles over to him with tears in his eyes as he stares straight into Lok's eyes. The color red stains under his eyes as Zhataya places her hand on Dante's cheek as her eyes are still crying.

"What is wrong with mommy?" Zhataya wonders to Dante between her tears.

"What happen Lok?" Dante asks him again as Zhataya falls into Dante's arms with her head on his shoulder. Dante wraps his arms around his precious baby girl as he waits to hear what happened just a few hours ago.

"She was just making breakfast..." Lok chokes up with tears in his eyes. "I was getting Taya dressed."

"Lok..." Dante places his hand on Lok's shoulder. "What happened?"

Lok slowly sighs deeply as he looks up at Dante to inform what happened that morning before they called him about the emergency.

 **That Morning:**

"Good morning Zhalia." Lok says with a smile upon his face as he walks into the house. "Where is Dante?"

Lok walks into the kitchen as Zhalia gets up from the coach with her hair pulled up into a pony tail that is almost a messing bun. She has dark circles under her eyes as she looks at Lok with a smile as well.

"Good morning Lok. Dante went to talk with Metz about Zhataya's training that will be coming up soon." Zhalia explains to Lok as she walks into the kitchen.

"Did you get any sleep last night Zhalia?" Lok wonders to her with a greatly worried tone in his voice as she smiles at him.

"I did. I actually got a pretty good night's rest." Zhalia assures him as she pulls out a cast iron pan. "Are we feeling eggs this morning?"

Lok chuckles at her because she knows that eggs are both Zhataya and his favorite breakfast food. Zhataya runs out with her Pajamas on right into Lok's legs as they fall towards the ground. Everyone starts to break out laughing as humor ran the whole house and never let sadness to enter.

"Hey Taya!" Lok announces as he lifts her off the ground with all his muscles. "Mommy is making breakfast. Think we should get you dressed?"

Zhataya chuckles in her beautiful laughter as Lok tickles her tummy. Zhalia places her hands on the counter as she smiles with a laugh here and there. Lok lifts Zhataya over his head and holds her upside down when Sophie knocks on the door before walking in.

"Hey," Lok says as he sees her walk in.

"Good morning." Zhalia cracks some eggs into the pan. "Are you feeling eggs?"

"Please." Sophie smiles at her. "Eggs sound really good this morning."

"What are you doing here?" Lok wonders to her as she walks into the house with a journal in her hand. "I found something for Dante."

"Daddy!" Zhataya shouts to them all.

Everyone laughs as Zhalia continues to crack eggs into the pan to begin her eggs. She stirs in the butter as she mixes the eggs to make them scrambled. Sophie smiles as Lok continues to play with Zhataya as Zhalia smiles under her breath.

"Alright." Zhalia picks plates out of the cupboard. "Zhataya, how about Sophie and Lok help you get dressed?"

"Okay." Zhataya replies with laughter in her voice.

Lok and Sophie walk behind Zhataya as Zhalia mouths thank you to them. They both walk into Zhataya's room with her clothes all over the room. Zhataya runs to her jeans and long sleeve green shirt that looks like Zhalia's jacket. Quetzalcoatl starts to glow before something bangs into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Lok, Zhataya, and Sophie question with fear beating in their hearts.

"Zhalia!" Lok and Sophie scream as they stare at each other before Lok darts into the hallway.

Sophie holds onto Zhataya as she hears Lok scream for help. They both run into the kitchen where Zhalia lays with blood dripping from her head. Lok is on the phone with police. Sophie grabs Zhataya before she sees another thing.

"Mommy!" Zhataya screams as she tries to get her mother to wake up. "Mommy!"

Lok holds Zhalia in his arms as he dials the police, Dante, Metz, and anyone else he can think of. His heart races with horror and panic. Zhalia is going to be okay, he whispers to himself as he makes the calls. He finally helps the ambulance carry her into their ambulance. Sophie hands Zhataya to Lok as they ride in the ambulance.

"You go with her to the hospital." Sophie tells him. "I am going to call Dante again."

Lok nods to her as they shut the door. Zhataya cries in Lok's arms as he holds tightly with her in his arms. He doesn't want to let go of her because they are both scared with fear and horror entering their minds. They were all just playing and laughing. They were going to eat eggs and have breakfast together. They were going to play games today.

"Mommy..." Zhataya cries into Lok's jacket.

"She will be okay." Lok replies to her as they drive to the hospital to wait for Dante to show up.

 **Now: Hospital**

"We were just getting Zhataya dressed." Lok replies to him with tears in his eyes. "She was fine when we left her in the kitchen."

Dante wraps his arm around Lok as well as Zhataya in his arms. He lays his head on Lok's forehead as they sit there with all them crying as Dante tries to hold back his tears. Finally, Doctors appear and stand in the doorway.

"Are you the patients husband?" The doctor asks to Dante as he lifts his head to them with Lok and Zhataya in his arms.

"Yes." Dante answers them.

"We need to speak with you." The doctors tell him as he slowly gets up and leaves Zhataya and Lok in the white room.

The doctors shut the door behind Dante as Lok and Zhataya watch Dante and the doctors shadows appear through the doors light. Lok stares at Dante almost fall to his knees, making him get up in panic.

"She can't be..." Lok whispers to himself because he is not ready to lose her.

He can't lose her because she is like another mother figure to him. He loves come to her house for breakfast and hearing her laugh with him and Zhataya. He loves to hear her tell them that they are doing that and this wrong. She can't leave them because no one is ready for her to depart away from their lives.

"Lok?" Zhataya pulls on Lok's jacket sleeve with tears in her eyes and worry in her voice. "Where is mommy? Lok? Where is mommy?"

Lok looks down to Zhataya with tears in his own eyes as he stares back at the door where Dante lays with his fist on the door now. The doctors finally open the door, and Lok finally watches the tears fall down Dante's eyes. Lok remembers what Zhalia once told him. She smiles at him but talks with a serious voice. 'If you ever see Dante cry, it means that something has happened to me. I need you to protect Zhataya if that ever happens to me.' At that moment, Lok sees what Zhalia was meaning during that conversation. She was trying to prepare him for this very moment.

"No... No... NO! NO!" Lok screams as he steps back, falling into the chair. "SHE CAN'T LEAVE US!"

Dante gets up as he picks up Zhataya from the ground. Dante reaches out his hand to Lok on the chair crying. Lok stares at him with pain breaking his heart to one of the people in his life that cares about him. He takes a hold of Dante's hand as they walk back into a white room.

"She is in here." The nurse tells them with depression in her voice.

Dante nods his head as he walks into the room with Zhataya in his arms. Lok stays behind them as they see Zhalia sleeping like on the hospital bed. They sit down in the chairs on each side of the bed as Dante explains to Lok and Zhataya what the doctors tried to tell him.

"She is in a coma and they think she is brain dead so they don't want to keep her on here that long." Dante holds onto Zhataya tightly. "They want me to take her off it but I think she will make it. I believe that Zhalia with come back to us." Dante glances over at Lok. "What do you think?"

Lok lowers his head before replying to Dante. "She told Metz once that 'Zhataya is both our child. It will be my turn to find information'. She still has to do her turn."

He lifts his head to Dante smiling as Zhataya gets down from his lap. She walks over to her mother as she takes a hold of Zhalia's lifeless hand. She lets her tears fall down her cheeks as she tells her mommy something that Lok and Dante will never forget as long as they live.

"We will wait for you mommy just like you waited for daddy when he was away."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Someone noticed that I messed up on the amount of years for the birthday party. That is the same year for the second chapter where Dante is gone for a while it is actually 2 months later. So thank you for informing me about that. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story besides that little error. Also sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that it was a needed chapter. So please comment and reviewing because I love hearing from you all. Love Ya!

 **2 months past: From Zhalia entering her coma**

"Any sign of her coming back?" Metz wonders as him and Dante stand out her bedroom door with wonder in their eyes. "She has been in that coma for 2 months now Dante."

"She will come back to us." Dante replies to Metz as he stares into her room.

He has been waiting for her, and he will wait for her as long as he has too. Zhataya stays with him until Lok comes to take her to school so Dante doesn't have to leave Zhalia's side until she wakes up. Metz lays his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Are you possible she will?" Metz questions Dante with a wondering voice. "This isn't healthy for you and you know that Zhalia would want you to take care of Zhataya and not worry about her."

"I didn't know about the cancer until she told me on Zhataya's birthday party." Dante just states to Metz.

"This isn't your fault Dante." Metz tries to explain to him.

"She didn't tell me Metz. She knew about it for at least 4 months and never told me Metz." Dante turns to face to Metz with dark circles covering his eyes with the lack of sleep. "I was never there for her when she needed me. This is my fault."

Dante turns his head back to Zhalia before opening the door to her room. Dante walks in as Metz follows him into the room where Zhalia sleeps in her coma. Dante kisses Zhalia on the head as he strokes her hair to the side. He stares at her pale skin and emotionless smile that he wants to see again upon her face.

"Dante..." Metz whispers as Dante continues to stare at Zhalia.

"Metz..." Dante replies with a squeak in his voice, trying to hide his tears that are falling down his cheeks at this point. "I wasn't there for her. I was somewhere else."

"Where did you go?" Metz asks Dante with a questioning tone in voice.

Dante lowers his head before placing his hand in his pocket. He grips the object as he slowly brings it, showing Metz a tiny red box that has Jewelry written on it. Metz looks at the box before realizing what is hidden in that little box. In that box isn't earrings, a necklace, or even a pin.

"You were going to ask her to marry you." Metz says in a quiet voice, trying not to cry.

"I was picking up the ring when I got the call from Lok." Dante places his hand on Zhalia's as he puts the box in his pocket again. "I am going to make sure that I marry her because she is the only one that I love. She is the stars in my night sky waiting for the moon to join them in the end. She is my other half and without her," Dante pauses for a moment. "I am nothing."

Metz walks over to Dante as he places his hand on Dante's shoulder. "She will come back. I know she will."

Dante places his hand on top of Metz for a while before Lok and Zhataya walk in. Zhataya says hi to Dante and Metz before walking over to Zhalia. She lays down next to Zhalia on the bed and starts to tell her mommy what happen at school that day. She does it everyday because she knows that mommy is listening to every word that Zhataya says. She is waiting for her mommy to wake up and hug her.

"I am waiting mommy and so is Quetzalcoatl." Zhataya places the glowing necklace on Zhalia's chest as she lays her head on Zhalia's chest.

She listens to Zhalia's heartbeat like she always does to see if Zhalia will wake up. Dante, Lok, and Metz walk out of the room to leave Zhataya with her mother as Lok tells Dante what happened today at school. Lok just finished his college Bachelor's degree and is working on his Master's degree because that is what Zhalia wanted him to do.

"So where are you going?" Dante wonders to Lok as he listens to all the schools that Lok has to choose from.

"I am staying here." Lok replies as he watches Zhataya with Zhalia. "I want to be here when Zhalia wakes up. I want to be with Sophie until she figures out what she wants to go too. I also am waiting until Zhataya grows up because she helps me."

"So you are staying here because of others and not following what you want?" Metz answers him.

"No..." Lok shakes his head at Metz. "I disagree with that because this is what I want to do. This is my decision and nothing will ever change that unless Zhalia wakes up and yells at me."

Dante chuckles, "I remember when she yelled at you because you didn't want to go to college."

Lok laughs at that memory. "You would think she was my mother. She wants me to get my Master's degree and that is what I am doing. I am going to college, and she is helping me push forward even if she isn't yelling at me. She is here." Lok places his hand on his heart. "And I am just waiting to hear her voice again when she wakes up from this coma."

All three men stare into the lonely room where Zhalia lays with Zhataya at her side. They all continue to wait because that is all they can do for right now. They might think it sucks, but they know that Zhalia is going to come back to them. They will all make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update but having like 4 college classes and work, it is kind of hard to fins time to write. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the book. I cannot wait until I get your next reviews. Hope to hear from you soon. Love ya!

 **8 years and 4 months later:**

Zhataya is turning 13 years old today, and everyone is getting her party ready without knowing there is a party. Dante lays his head on his arm as he stares at Zhataya when she was 5 years old. That same year Zhalia went into her coma, and she still lays in that bed. Zhataya is now a true seeker, but she refuses to go into the field until Zhalia wakes up.

"Dante?" Lok says as he stares at the picture with Zhalia and Zhataya together. "I remember that picture."

"She was 5 years old then. Now she is 13." Dante sighs to Lok. "Where has all the time gone?"

"That's the big question these days." Lok chuckles as he walks over to the balloons and starts blowing them up for the party in a few hours.

Dante lays the picture down and walks over to help Lok because they both know that Zhataya is not going to be home anytime soon. Every year on her birthday, she stays with her mother in the hospital counting down the minutes until she makes her birthday wish.

 **The Hospital:**

"Hey mom." Zhataya announces as she enters Zhalia's room that she has visited almost everyday of her life. She sits down on her chair that the doctors allow her to claim as hers until her mom wakes up. She places her hand on Zhalia's as she smiles to her mother. "Today is my 13th birthday. I am going to be 13th."

Zhalia lays on her pillow as she has done everyday since Zhataya was 5 years old. Zhataya holds her tears back in her eyes trying not to show her mom that she is scared and tired.

"Mom..." Zhataya whispers to Zhalia. "I need you to wake up now." Zhataya chokes on her tears of pain that has been growing since she was 5. "I need you now." Zhataya cries to Zhalia as the tears begin streaming down her face. "I need you, mom."

Quetzalcoatl starts to glow on Zhataya's chest again as she lays her head on Zhalia's chest with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please mommy." Zhataya lifts her head with red puffing eyes now, staring at her mother. "I need you mommy. I don't want them to end your life. We are trying to fight them off with pulling the plug. Now it is your job to wake up."

Zhalia lays there silent as always in her bed. Zhataya looks away in anger as well as pain. She cries to her mother and begs her mother to wake up every year on her birthday. The doctors told her last year that this year is the last year. They are going to unplug her mother's cord when she leaves this room.

"I don't want you to leave me mom." Zhataya begs her mom to wake up. "Please wake up!" Zhataya raises her voice to Zhalia. "Please!"

Zhataya stares at Zhalia laying there with no movement. She glances at Quetzalcoatl, still glowing on her chest. Zhataya lifts her titan and tilts her head at him. She remembers when she first saw her mother in that park bush. Zhataya doesn't recall what happen that morning or before she met her mother, but she remembers Quetzalcoatl glowing. Quetzalcoatl starts to glow every time she is near or next to Zhalia.

"What is it Quetzalcoatl?" Zhataya questions as she quickly wipes her tears off her cheeks. "Why do you glow near my mom?"

Zhataya slowly lifts her head when she hears the door open. She lifts her head to see men with white and black suits. Zhataya lowers Quetzalcoatl's amulet and places her hand on Zhalia's as she stands next to her mother in a protective mode.

"Who are you?" Zhataya wonders to the men as they separate to allow one man walk in the middle of them. "You need to leave! This is a private room!"

The older man that the others allow to walk in the middle of them stares at Zhataya. He is a very older gentleman that Zhataya can sense that she has seen him before. She slowly stares at the man as he walks over to Zhalia's side.

"You probably don't know me since Zhalia here has been in a coma for 8 years." The man chokes out as he coughs in a tissue that he keeps in his grip.

"You know my mother?" Zhataya questions the man.

"Of course I do. I raised her." The man smirks at her with a terrible grin.

Zhataya's eyes open in completely shock as she remembers a small picture that is burnt badly on one half of the picture. A man holding Zhalia in his arms when she was a young girl.

"Your the man in the picture." Zhataya steps back but holds tightly to her mother. "You're..."

"You must be Zhataya. My name is Klaus, and Zhalia is my daughter." The man announces as Zhataya stares at the older gentleman standing next to her mother. "Now..." Klaus snaps his fingers as the suits march quickly over, handcuffing Zhataya from behind. "We will be taking both you and my daughter with us."

"HELP!" Zhataya screams before one of the men hits her in her spine, causing her to fall unconscious in their arms.

Klaus smiles as he lays his hand on Zhalia's cheek at that moment. He lowers his head as he kisses her forehead before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You are finally coming home, Zhalia." Klaus tells her as his men slowly pull her out of her bed and place her in a wheel chair with all her wires still connected to her.

Klaus smiles with a tear falling down his cheek that is invisible to the eye but not from the person's touch. He places his hand on Zhalia's cold shoulder as they wheel her out of the hospital with Zhataya laying in the back seat of one of the vehicles. Klaus sits in the vehicle behind that one with Zhalia laying across his lap like she did when she was a child. The suits jump into the driver's seat as they drive off without no one knowing or seeing them leaving. Klaus glances back through the rear view mirror to spot Dante and Lok pulling up to the hospital as the suits car disappears in seconds before Dante or Lok reach the front door.

Klaus lowers his head to Zhalia sleeping, unable to wake up. He has been searching for her for 8 years now until they found her in the hospital records. Klaus has been waiting to see Zhalia for so long, but he did not see her being in a coma for 8 years. Now he knows that he is going to keep her and Zhataya until she wakes up and rejoins the Organization. He wants her to carry on with his legacy as the Organizations leader as he soon passes. Zhataya stays laying there as they finally pull up to a new headquarters where the Organization have been growing under the Huntik's nose. Klaus knows that no one will find him and that's exactly what he wants.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the comments. I hope you all are loving the story, and I can not wait until I get to hear from you all after this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

 **Organization Headquarters:**

"Take her over there."

Klaus points to one of the empty clear white rooms with solid glass as the walls and door. The guards drag Zhataya over to the room as another wheel Zhalia in from behind. Klaus turns to see his daughter as he points to another room right next to Zhataya's new room. Zhataya quickly wakes up as they grip on to her tighter encase she tries to escape.

"Let me and my mother go!" Zhataya screams as she is thrown into the cell on top of the hard cement floor.

She wraps herself in front of the door with anger burning in her eyes and heart. She slams her hands on the glass as her titan, Quetzalcoatl glows under her shirt. Klaus walks over to her with a wobble, leaning on his cane for support.

"I really can't do that." Klaus replies to her as he smiles. "You see. I have been searching for you and your mother for 8 years now."

"What do you want from us?" Zhataya questions Klaus.

Klaus chuckles as he starts to walk away. He waves bye behind her as everyone leaves the cells all by themselves. Zhataya slams her fists into the door as she screams at the top of her lungs.

"LET US GO!"

Zhalia lays on the white bed that lays in her cells as her heart beat is echoing through the two cells that they are in. Zhataya finally stops screaming and slamming her fists in the door. She glances at her blooding beaten up hands as she falls on her bed. Her head hits the wall as she turns her head to face Zhalia laying there. Tears start to fall down Zhataya's eyes as she stares at her mother.

"Wake up mom!" Zhataya cries to her. "Please mom."

Zhalia lays there with her heart beat drumming back to Zhataya as a reply. Zhataya places her hand on Quetzalcoatl under her shirt as she senses something different. She glances down to Quetzalcoatl glowing brightly under her t shirt.

"Quetzalcoatl?" Zhataya questions as she pulls out the glowing titan with a questioning look on her face. "What is..."

A bright light erupts from the amulet as Zhataya is knocked out cold with Zhalia's breathing slowing down every second that Zhataya lays there holding Quetzalcoatl in her hands. As her heart beat disappears, Quetzalcoatl appears in the cells in front of Zhalia with his power glowing.

"I want to thank you great one." Quetzalcoatl whispers in the cell where Zhalia lays. "You should not be in this coma. You are the one that I sensed when Zhataya was left alone in that bush. I knew that you were the perfect person. You are the one that Zhataya and I have been searching for."

Quetzalcoatl lowers his head to Zhalia's as they touch each other with a glow erupting the whole room. Zhalia lays there as something happens...

 **Huntik Headquarters:**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Dante screams as he marches into headquarters with Lok following behind him. "WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Calm down Dante..." Metz tries to place on his dear friend that is upset, terrified, and angry all at once.

"Who took my daughter and wife?" Dante stares at Metz with a fire burning in his eyes as he does not move from Metz's glare. "Who took them?"

"The Organization..." An agent informs Dante as Dante continues to stare at Metz.

"How did they get into the room? It was a highly protective private room!" Dante raises his voice with the last sentence not shifting his eyes from Metz.

"They went throw during shift change. They knew what they were doing. This isn't the old Organization that we all know of. Someone knew is in charge and they know what they are doing." The same agent replies to Dante as he watches Dante slowly start to lower his head.

"Why does the Organization want my wife and daughter?" Dante questions the agents as he falls to his knees in front of Metz. "Why do they want Zhalia that has been in a coma for 8 years now and my Zhataya?"

Metz lowers his head as he places his hand on Dante's shoulder. Lok glances over at the computer screens that are blowing up every frame from the hospital when Lok spots something.

"STOP!" Lok orders them as he walks over to the screen where he see a cane. Dante and Metz turn to stare at Lok and the picture that is blown up on the screen in front of everyone.

"That's..." Dante whispers as he slowly gets up from his knees and places his hand on Lok's shoulder.

"Klaus..." Lok states to Dante with anger reaching his voice.

Dante turns his head to Lok with a nod as they dart out of headquarters. Metz stares at the doors hanging wide open as the computer screens go back to what they were doing before Lok stopped them. Metz turns to notice something as well.

"Stop..." Metz stutters as he stares at the picture that it stops on. "Zoom in there."

Metz points to Zhataya and Zhalia in the room before Klaus and the Organization enter. The computer screen zooms into the picture as Metz sees something.

"Alright play it." Metz tells the agents.

The picture starts to move as Metz holds his breath with sudden shock. He stares at the place where Zhataya and Zhalia are holding hands as he watches Zhalia's finger move very slightly as Zhataya moves her when Klaus enters.

"I knew you were coming back, Zhalia." Metz smiles as he watches Zhalia slowly struggling to wake up again. "Come on Zhalia... We all need you now."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! *Waves* So this chapter was being a pain because I typed it all out. I tried to save it and it deleted everything so I was not in a happy mood. Anyway, I finally got to type it again and here it is for all of you to read. I hope you all are enjoying this story because I am. It is really hard trying to figure out where I really am going with this story but by the reviews that I am getting. I must be doing a good job somehow. Anyway, I can't wait to hear what your guys reviews are going to say next. Please Comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **Organization Headquarters:**

"Wake up mom!" Zhataya cries to her. "Please mom."

Zhalia lays there with her heart beat drumming back to Zhataya as a reply. Zhataya places her hand on Quetzalcoatl under her shirt as she senses something different. She glances down to Quetzalcoatl glowing brightly under her t shirt.

"Quetzalcoatl?" Zhataya questions as she pulls out the glowing titan with a questioning look on her face. "What is..."

A bright light erupts from the amulet as Zhataya is knocked out cold with Zhalia's breathing slowing down every second that Zhataya lays there holding Quetzalcoatl in her hands. As her heart beat disappears, Quetzalcoatl appears in the cells in front of Zhalia with his power glowing.

"I want to thank you great one." Quetzalcoatl whispers in the cell where Zhalia lays. "You should not be in this coma. You are the one that I sensed when Zhataya was left alone in that bush. I knew that you were the perfect person. You are the one that Zhataya and I have been searching for."

Quetzalcoatl lowers his head to Zhalia's as they touch each other with a glow erupting the whole room. Zhalia lays there as something happens...

Quetzalcoatl stares at Zhalia slowly starting to move her hands. He smiles at his work of waking up the one. He glances at the other cell with Zhataya laying there dreaming about her mother waking up finally. He slowly looks out of the corner of his eye to see them, the cameras that Klaus is watching through. Quetzalcoatl places his hand on Zhalia's and watches her trying to open her eyes.

"I know you were the one when I saw you." Quetzalcoatl says as he turns to his master, Zhataya. "I will always protect you."

He lowers his head as he closes his eyes to her and disappears into his amulet, wrapped around Zhataya's neck. Zhataya suddenly wakes up in pain echoing through her head with pounding against her skull. She lowers her head as she lifts it up to hearing a noise coming from the other cell. She rubs her eyes as she slowly turns her head to the cell where her mother is. Her eyes start to gather tears as she stands up in complete shock.

"Mom..." Zhataya whispers as she stares at her mother sitting up in the bed, she was laying on a few moments ago.

Zhalia slowly looks up and her eyes go straight to Zhataya standing up in front of her. "Taya..."

"Mom..." Zhataya tries to hold back her tears but some start to escape down her cheeks. "Mommy..."

"Taya..." Zhalia cries as she allows her tears as well fall down her eyes. She begins to realize that she has been gone for a very long time. She tries to get off the bed but as soon as she stands up her lags crash to the ground in pain. "Taya..."

"Mom..." Zhataya falls to the ground as well in front of the bars that separate her and her mother. "You're awake." Zhataya runs her hands through her hair as she stares at her mother. "You're awake." Tears run down her face, she doesn't even try to hold them back.

Zhalia tries to get up, but her body doesn't remember how to walk at the moment. She stares at her daughter crying as she lays there on the ground unable to get close to her daughter. She stares at her legs as she uses all the muscle she has left in her arms to help push her to her daughter.

"Taya..." Zhalia whispers to her daughter as she pushes her palms against the ground to crawl herself to her daughter on the other side of the cell. "Taya..." Zhalia cries to her daughter as she slowly reaches to her daughter's position in the other cell.

Zhataya reaches her hand out as her mother grabs a hold of it. They lock into each others arms with the bars between them. Zhalia starts to run her fingers in Zhataya's hair as she kisses her daughter's forehead. They both cry into each others arms.

Zhataya lays her head on her mother's chest as she cries to her mother, "Please don't leave me again. Please mommy."

Zhalia kisses her head as she lays her head on Zhataya's as well as. "I won't. I promise." Zhalia whispers to her daughter as she holds onto her tightly.

"I missed you so much mom." Zhataya cries to Zhalia again. "I missed you so much."

Zhalia runs her fingers through Zhataya's hair again as she replies, "I missed you as well."

They sit there with Zhataya laying her head upon Zhalia's chest as she informs her mom on what has happened in the 8 years that she has been in a coma. Zhalia lays her head on Zhataya's as she realizes that she has missed 8 birthdays and much more. Zhalia kisses her daughter's head as she promises to make it up to Zhataya. They sit there with the bars in between them and sitting in silence as Zhataya tries to fall asleep.

"I love you mommy." Zhataya tells her mom as she closes her eyes on her mother's chest.

"I love you too, Taya." Zhalia replies to her as they lay there.

A few hours past before the doors open with a cane walking through the doors. Zhalia glances over through the side of her eye. She sees who the person is that Zhataya was describing to her in the story about how they ended up here. Zhalia watches as his white hair shows up in front of their cages as he places both hands on the cane like he always does.

Zhalia looks up to the man that she believed was her father at the very beginning of getting to know him until she found the Huntik foundation and Dante. Zhalia lowers her head when thinking of Dante and the pain that she has been causing him through since she was in that coma. Zhalia finally looks up again to the man that is in charge of the Organization now.

"Hello Klaus." Zhalia states to him with no emotion in her voice, holding on to her daughter in her arms.

"Hello, my daughter." Klaus slurs to Zhalia as he grips the cane with both of his hands, fixing his stance in front of them. "I see that my plan has worked."

"What plan?" Zhalia questions him as she observes the Organization members, circling around their cages.

"My plan on getting you back." Klaus chuckles to her like that would be his only plan for her. "I want my daughter back. I searched and searched for you until I finally came up with you file in the Huntik files about you being in a coma. Also they mention a daughter."

Klaus glances down at Zhataya sleeping in Zhalia's arms at that moment. Zhalia wraps her arms around Zhataya more tightly through the bars.

"What do you want Klaus?" Zhalia questions his true meaning.

"What do I want?" Klaus sort of smirks at that question. "I want my daughter back by my side. I deserve that since I am the one that woke you up."

Zhalia's eyes open with red puffing colors underneath them. She stares at Klaus as she hears a voice echoing through her head. She glances down at Quetzalcoatl's amulet glowing next to her chest around Zhataya's chest. She looks back up at Klaus before hearing the Organization members opening the bars around them.

"You are not taking her!" Zhalia yells at Klaus as she holds her daughter much closer to her chest.

"I don't her yet. I want to speak with you." Klaus snaps his fingers as he starts to walk out of the room.

The Organization members grab both Zhataya and Zhalia. One of the Organization members had a syringe that gave them sleep medicine in their bloodstreams.

"Taya!" "Mom!" Zhalia and Zhataya scream to each other before each are given the medicine.

Zhalia falls into the arms of the members as they drag her out of the prison that they have her trapped in. Zhataya is given the medicine so they place her on the bed unconscious as they lock all the bars again behind them. They carry Zhalia over their shoulders as they walk out of the room in the same direction as Klaus, leaving Zhataya asleep on the bed in her cell with no knowledge that her mother is gone from her arms again.

"Mom..." Zhataya whispers under her breath as she continues to sleep alone in the cell that she has been in now for a whole day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a very few weeks that I have not been able to type on any of my stories. I hope you guys are still with me on this story. Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy. Please Comment and Review. Sorry for the short chapter but it is better than nothing.

 **Dante and Lok: On the road**

"Where are we heading Dante?" Lok questions Dante who hasn't slept in three days. "Dante..."

"We are heading to Sophie. Maybe she has a location spell for us." Dante stares at the road before not even looking at Lok.

Dante has black waves under his eyes as he continues to fight the much needed sleep. Lok hasn't slept at all either, but he is still young. Lok turns to see Sophie's house approaching them in the car. Lok lays his head back as he stares at window. He watches Sophie appear in front of them with her brother, Lucas beside her.

"Hi Dante," Sophie waves because they haven't told her that Zhataya and Zhalia are missing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help Sophie." Lok answers her as he lowers his gaze to her. "Zhataya and Zhalia are missing."

"What!" Sophie screams at Lok and Dante. "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago." Lok lowers his voice as he replies to her.

"Three days ago!" Sophie chokes at them as she looks at them with disappointment looks. "I guess you want me to try a location spell right?" She places her hands on her hips because she knows exactly what they are in need of.

Dante lowers his head as he nods to her. He is so tired, but he has to stay up until he finds them. He has to find Zhalia and Zhataya before anything bad happens. Sophie leads them into the house with Lucas behind them. She walks into the library as she pulls a book out with a red cover.

"You're lucky I just read a book about location spells." Sophie informs them as she walks over to the center of the room. "I am going to need something of Zhataya's or Zhalia's." Sophie tells them as she turns the pages in the book to find the right one.

Sophie closes her eyes as she feels Dante places down one of Zhalia's titans. She focuses on Zhalia as she whispers to herself, "Neverlost..."

Sophie feels her power surge through her body as she feels pain enter her chest. Her vision or soul travels outside of her body and through the forest up towards a waterfall where Sophie stares at the new Organization Headquarters. She flies into the building where she finds Zhataya lying asleep on the ground. Sophie walks over to her as she watches Quetzalcoatl glow around her neck. Sophie looks around to see no sign of Zhalia as she walks towards a door.

"Where could she be..." Sophie questions as she opens to the door to see Zhalia awake. "Zhalia!"

Zhalia slowly turns her head as she blocks an attack from behind her. Sophie stares at the place where Zhalia is at. Zhalia is in an arena where Organization members are fighting against her with their own titans. Zhalia has no one just her magic that has been building up from the years she was in the coma.

"Let Her Go!" Zhalia screams at someone as Sophie turns to be face to face with Klaus. "Zhataya has nothing to do with you!"

"But you see, I want her titan." Klaus chuckles at Zhalia as she is shout in the back by a boltflare. "That titan is what woke you. I want his power."

"You said you wanted me only!" Zhalia yells at him.

"Well," Klaus shrugs at her. "I want you to run the Organization so I can retire, but I also want your daughter to carry on our legacy."

Zhalia slams her fists into the ground with anger boils in her bloodstream as she screams, "STONEBLADE!"

Sophie watches a shockwave so huge that it probably could have killed her, but Sophie suddenly disappears from the headquarters as she opens her eyes to Dante, Lok, and Lucas staring at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"Did you find them?" Dante wonders to Sophie.

Sophie nods her head as she says, "Zhataya is out cold right now and Zhalia..."

Dante holds his breathe waiting for Sophie to reply. "Zhalia is what?"

"She is awake." Sophie whispers to them with shock on her face. "Also Klaus is the new leader of the Organization."

"What?" Everyone questions shock.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews and comments! I love hearing from you guys. I am sorry for the very long wait but I have like no time right now even on my Spring Break because I have at least 4 soccer games back to back. So hopefully I can get some more writing into this story. Sorry for the short chapter. Please Comment and Review. I love hearing from you guys. Love Ya!

 **Sophie's house:**

Zhalia slams her fists into the ground with anger boiling in her bloodstream as she screams, "STONEBLADE!"

Sophie watches a shockwave so huge that it probably could have killed her, but Sophie suddenly disappears from the headquarters as she opens her eyes to Dante, Lok, and Lucas staring at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"Did you find them?" Dante wonders to Sophie.

Sophie nods her head as she says, "Zhataya is out cold right now and Zhalia..."

Dante holds his breathe waiting for Sophie to reply. "Zhalia is what?"

"She is awake." Sophie whispers to them with shock on her face. "Also Klaus is the new leader of the Organization."

"What?" Everyone questions shock.

Dante falls to his knees as he stares at his hands where he wants to feel Zhalia's beating heart. He wants to lay his head upon her chest to listen to her warm beating heart. He wants to tell her everything that she has missed. Lok stares at Sophie as he listens to what Sophie tells them about the new Organization.

"So they are somewhere with a waterfall." Lok repeats to Sophie.

Sophie lowers her head as she walks over towards the globe as she eyes each of the continent. She eyes a waterfall that lays in Italy not that far from them. She runs her fingers towards the position as she looks back at them.

"They are at Cascate Nardis Waterfall." She informs them.

"How do you know?" Lok glances at the globe where there isn't any waterfall pictures on it.

"I just..." Sophie lays her fingers on the place where the waterfall lays. "I sense Zhalia."

"How do you sense Zhalia?" Dante questions her as he walks closer to the globe.

"She wants us to find them. She wants us to save Zhataya and her." Sophie whispers as she turns to face the boys, staring at her from the middle of her library. "We have to go and save them."

"Alright team." Dante smiles at them for once in a blue moon. "Are we ready for one more mission together?"

"Come on Dante," Lok chuckles at his mentor. "This could never be our last mission."

"Yeah," Sophie agrees with Lok. "You would miss us to much."

"You're right." Dante shakes his head. "We would miss you too much."

"Alright." Lok smiles at them. "Let's go save Zhataya and Zhalia."

They all three place their hands in the center of their circle as Sophie glances at her brother. She waves him over as he places his hand into the pile as well.

"Let's go Team." Dante replies to them as they break the center of the circle before heading out of the room.

They all look at the car that Dante and Lok drove in with as Sophie shakes her head at them. She remembers that they both couldn't make it in this world without the help of Zhalia and her. She whistles for a car to drive up as they stand there waiting.

"So what is the plan Dante?" Lok wonders to his mentor.

"Save my child and wife." Dante speaks to Lok with anger in his voice as he gets into the car that just pulled up to them.

Lok nods his head as he walks over to the passenger side. Sophie and Lucas walk over to each side of the back doors before entering the car. Dante starts to the car into full speed as they speed off to travel to the waterfall that Sophie senses Zhalia at. Dante's grip tightens on the stirring wheel as they get closer to the destination. Lok glances back at Sophie who nods with agreement. They know what they might have to do.

 **New Organization:**

"Let Her Go!" Zhalia screams at someone as Sophie turns to be face to face with Klaus. "Zhataya has nothing to do with you!"

"But you see, I want her titan." Klaus chuckles at Zhalia as she is shout in the back by a boltflare. "That titan is what woke you. I want his power."

"You said you wanted me only!" Zhalia yells at him.

"Well," Klaus shrugs at her. "I want you to run the Organization so I can retire, but I also want your daughter to carry on our legacy."

Zhalia slams her fists into the ground with anger boils in her bloodstream as she screams, "STONEBLADE!"

Klaus is sent back into the wall as the Organization members try to contain Zhalia. She tries to stop the tears that slip down her cheeks as she thinks about the many years that she missed being with her daughter. She wants to hold her tightly and redo all those years she missed.

Klaus walks up back onto the stage where he was standing before that blast. He looks at the members as some of them disappear into the other room. Zhalia takes deep breaths as she stares at Klaus.

"Let Us Go!" She yells at him again.

"Zhalia..." Klaus starts to walk down to the arena where she has been in for hours now. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Zhalia eyes him with disguise and anger.

"I have control of you now." Klaus whispers to her as she hears a scream.

Zhalia's eyes open in fear as she turns her glance to Zhataya hanging from the edge of the arena cliff building. She stares at her daughter, holding on for dear life as Klaus walks up to Zhalia.

"You see..." Klaus points to Zhataya. "I can make you do what ever I want. I can break you by using your daughter as bait just like I am going to do with Dante Vale."

Zhalia watches her daughter, screaming for her mother to come and save her. Zhataya glances her eyes to see her mother, standing there with tears falling down her face as Klaus walks over towards her.

"Mom!" Zhataya yells down towards her. "I'm okay!"

Zhalia lowers her head as she falls down on her knees. Zhataya eyes Klaus as she listens for him. She has been waiting for her dad to save them. She closes her eyes as she listens to the car that is approaching the entrance. Zhataya takes a hold of the edge as tight as she can until her father comes to save her and her mother.

"Mom!" Zhataya shouts to her mother again as she watches her mother slowing get up from the ground. "Mom!"

Zhalia looks up at her daughter with a smile that has tears falling down her cheeks. She looks so tired and just wants to be with her daughter. Zhataya stares at her mother as she slowly reaches her hand towards Klaus's. He holds his hand out like he is making a deal with Zhalia, giving her the choice of leaving or staying.

"MOM!" Zhataya screams to her mother with tears falling down her eyes this time. "STOP!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and comments. I love hearing from you all. Sorry for the short chapter again. Hope you are all enjoying this story. Please Comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **New Organization:**

"You see..." Klaus points to Zhataya. "I can make you do what ever I want. I can break you by using your daughter as bait just like I am going to do with Dante Vale."

Zhalia watches her daughter, screaming for her mother to come and save her. Zhataya glances her eyes to see her mother, standing there with tears falling down her face as Klaus walks over towards her.

"Mom!" Zhataya yells down towards her. "I'm okay!"

Zhalia lowers her head as she falls down on her knees. Zhataya eyes Klaus as she listens for him. She has been waiting for her dad to save them. She closes her eyes as she listens to the car that is approaching the entrance. Zhataya takes a hold of the edge as tight as she can until her father comes to save her and her mother.

"Mom!" Zhataya shouts to her mother again as she watches her mother slowing get up from the ground. "Mom!"

Zhalia looks up at her daughter with a smile that has tears falling down her cheeks. She looks so tired and just wants to be with her daughter. Zhataya stares at her mother as she slowly reaches her hand towards Klaus's. He holds his hand out like he is making a deal with Zhalia, giving her the choice of leaving or staying.

"MOM!" Zhataya screams to her mother with tears falling down her eyes this time. "STOP!"

"Never touch my daughter again..." Zhalia speaks to Klaus as she stares at him with a fire burning in her eyes as he slowly reaches his hand back to his chest.

"Zhalia..." Klaus chuckles at her. "I can't promised that."

Zhalia stares at him as Zhataya holds tightly to the edge of the stage. She watches her mother showing flames in her eyes like she has never done before. She remembers her father telling her about her mother. He always spoke about how strong her mother was and that Zhataya should never be afraid as long as she was her mother.

"Come on Mom..." Zhataya whispers to herself as she closes her eyes to listen to the guards yelling in the background.

She listens very carefully as she hears other people's voices that she knows. She opens her eyes to Lok above her with his finger on his lips together. Zhataya moves her head towards the direction of Zhalia as Lok nods to her.

"Dante has her." Lok replies to her as he grabs her arms from the edge and yanks her above the edge.

"How did you find us?" Zhataya questions him as she reaches from over the edge.

"Sophie." Lok answers her with a smirk and glances back on her.

"Hi..." Sophie waves with her brother behind her staring at the amulet around Zhataya's neck. "This is Lucas."

Zhataya nods as she stares back towards her mother as she watches Klaus raise out his hand again to her. "Look up mom. Please..."

Zhalia slowly lifts her eyes to spot Dante in the corner of the doorway. She stops crying as she looks up towards Klaus. She gets up off the ground as she sees that Zhataya is alright.

"Come on Zhalia." Klaus rolls his hand towards her again. "Take my hand."

She looks down at his hand as she slaps it away. "Never." She growls at him as she darts towards Dante. "Dante!"

"Dante!" Klaus snarls at his appearance that has found his hideout. "How did you find this place?"

"It wasn't that hard. You had my girlfriend and daughter." Dante chokes a little as he holds onto Zhalia tightly.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus questions him with a little smirk wrapped on his face.

"I am going to take them home." Dante answers Klaus. "I haven't seen my girlfriend in years. I would like to speak with her for once."

"I am the one that freed her. I would like my daughter back." Klaus holds out his hand towards her again.

"Never." Zhalia spits out to him as she continues to hold to Dante.

"Zhalia..." Klaus speaks with a come voice trying to convince her to come with him.

Zhalia holds on tightly to Dante as she spots Lok, Sophie, and Lucas. She sees Zhataya watches her and Dante in front of Klaus with fear echoing deep into her eyes.

"Dante..." Zhalia whispers to him.

"I will not allow him to take you again." Dante replies to her with confidences.

"You can't promise that." Klaus chuckles at Dante. "I took her away from you last time and this time."

Zhalia looks up at Dante's worry eyes as she places a light kiss on his check. Zhalia glances down to see her titans in Dante's jacket pockets. She pulls out King Basilisk's and Kilthane's amulets and walks up towards Klaus.

"I will not allow you too hurt my family!" Zhalia yells at him.

"You can't control that." Klaus laughs at her as he snaps his fingers.

"Zhalia! Dante!" They hear the gang shout as a cage traps around them.

"I told you." Klaus chuckles at her and Dante. "I have complete control!"

"NO!" Dante and Zhalia scream towards him.

"Dante! Zhalia!" Lok, Sophie, and Zhataya yell through the bars. "We can't get out!"

"What?" Dante questions them.

"We have no magic!" Sophie replies to them.

Klaus laughs his evil laugh as Zhalia places her hand on her amulets. She stares at her daughter, looking at her with fear in her eyes.

"Mom..." She whispers to Zhalia as Klaus turns back to her.

"Brahe!" Klaaus summons his titan.

Dante holds Zhalia back as he gets ready to summon his titans before Zhalia releases from his grip. He reaches his hand out to take hold of hers but misses by seconds.

"Zhalia..." He cries out as she runs in front of him.

"Kilthane protect your lady!" Zhalia screams as her titans appears in front of her.

"So you have your titans..." Klaus smirks at her. "This will be a great battle."

"You will not ever touch my family again!" Zhalia orders Klaus as they stare at each other not one daring to move.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the very very short chapter, but I have a very busy week. So that means that I will probably not update all this week if I can sneak a chapter in, I will do my best. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and hope to hear from you all. Please Comment and Review! I have more chapters to come, I think. Love Ya!**

 **New Organization Place:**

"Brahe!" Klaus summons his titan.

Dante holds Zhalia back as he gets ready to summon his titans before Zhalia releases from his grip. He reaches his hand out to take hold of hers but misses by seconds.

"Zhalia..." He cries out as she runs in front of him.

"Kilthane protect your lady!" Zhalia screams as her titans appears in front of her.

"So you have your titans..." Klaus smirks at her. "This will be a great battle."

"You will not ever touch my family again!" Zhalia orders Klaus as they stare at each other not one daring to move.

"You wouldn't hurt your own father." Klaus chuckles at her with a questioning look on his face.

"I order you to release them!" Zhalia screams at Klaus without an ounce of patience. "NOW!"

Klaus laughs at her as he snaps his fingers. Zhalia feels the ground beneath her and Dante starting to rock back and forth. Dante stares at the edge where everyone is as the edge splits into two halves.

"Dante! Zhalia!" Everyone yells at them to warn Dante and Zhalia.

"Dante..." Zhalia eyes him from the side.

He sees her caring self again as he nods towards her. He knows what she wants him to do. He darts towards the edge to try and save the team as Zhalia stands still. Klaus chuckles as the Earth breaks it's shaking.

"I told you. Complete control." Klaus replies to her.

"Kilthane! Attack!" Zhalia orders her titan as she dashes after Klaus.

"Raypulse!" Klaus slams his fist into Zhalia's stomach.

"Honous guard!" Zhalia protects herself.

"You have so much magic Zhalia." Klaus eyes her for some reason as he continues to attack her.

"Leave me alone!" Zhalia screams at him.

"But Zhalia..." Klaus speaks with a sudden change in tone. "I know what happened to Zhataya's real parents."

Zhalia stops in her tracks. She stares at Klaus with a questioning and wondering look. She lowers her arms as she watches Dante eye her with a worried expression.

"What did you just say?" Zhalia asks him again to correct herself if she heard him wrong.

"Zhataya's mother and father. I know how and why they died." Klaus replies to her with a smirk marking his face.

"How do you know that?" Zhalia stares at him with a questioning look and protective eye on his hands.

"You see that amulet she has around her neck?" Klaus points to Zhataya's neck as Dante hides behind the cage. "That is a wonderful and interesting titan."

"Yes." Zhalia agrees with him on that.

"Her parents were in charge of stealing that titan." Klaus laughs under his breath. "I threaten the life of a little baby girl." Klaus rolls his hand on his cane. "They decided that they didn't want their child to be harmed so..." Klaus points to the amulet. "They placed it on their child's neck."

"How did the child end up in the bushes?" Zhalia eyes Klaus.

"I threw in there opening someone I could convince to hand over the child would find when she became a powerful seeker." Klaus stares at Zhalia.

"You wanted Dante and I to find her." Zhalia steps back.

"I planned it all except well the cancer." Klaus shrugs to his daughter. "That is your own bodies fault."

"You monster! How could you do that to a child!" Zhalia screams at him with anger boiling in her veins. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out another amulet. "King Basilisk!"

Everyone stares at the great beast that has appeared on the battle field. Dante watches Zhalia as her hands turn into anger fists. He continues to try and unlock the cage as he observes Zhalia staring at Klaus with a fiery anger that is growing stronger the more he talked.

"Come on Zhalia..." Lok, Sophie, and Dante whisper through the cage as Dante tries another spell to unlock the cage.

"Come on Mom..." Zhataya speaks with a concerned voice. Her fingers wrap around the bar as she waits for her mother to finally come home with her. She holds her body still not wanting to move as she stares at her mother's titans. "I believe in you."

Zhalia stands still as Klaus stares at her with disbelief about this titan. He remembers the first time Zhalia called on this titan at Vlad's Castle. He slowly starts to step back before Zhalia orders to her titans.

"ATTACK!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction though. Hope to hear from you all soon. Please Comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **Three Days Later: Dante's house**

"Taya..." Dante calls for his daughter.

Zhataya walks into the bedroom with a smile on her face as she stares at her father standing at the counter with a little breakfast plate. Zhataya smiles to her dad as she grabs the plate from his hands and heads towards her parents bedroom. Zhalia lays in bed as Zhataya opens the door to her mother staring at a picture of her and Klaus.

"Mommy..." Zhataya whispers as she sticks her head in the crack of the door.

Zhalia glances up to see Zhataya smiling. Zhalia smirks back at her daughter as she waves her into the room. Zhataya jumps into the room as she hands her mother the plate of breakfast that Dante made for her. Zhalia smiles at her daughter as she kisses her on the forehead. Zhataya jumps into the bed as she wraps up closer to her mother.

"Thank you." Zhalia whispers to her daughter but loud enough for Dante to hear it outside the door.

"Are you okay mom?" Zhataya questions her mother with a worried voice.

Zhalia sighs at her daughter and wraps her arm around Zhataya. "I will be. I just..." Zhalia stops talking for a moment as she looks at that picture with Klaus in it. "He was my father and that is the second time I had to turn him into stone."

"Yeah..." Zhataya remembers how her mother reacted with she turned Klaus into Stone.

 **New Organizations Place: Three Days Ago**

 _"You monster! How could you do that to a child!" Zhalia screams at him with anger boiling in her veins. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out another amulet. "King Basilisk!"_

 _Everyone stares at the great beast that has appeared on the battle field. Dante watches Zhalia as her hands turn into anger fists. He continues to try and unlock the cage as he observes Zhalia staring at Klaus with a fiery anger that is growing stronger the more he talked._

 _"Come on Zhalia..." Lok, Sophie, and Dante whisper through the cage as Dante tries another spell to unlock the cage._

 _"Come on Mom..." Zhataya speaks with a concerned voice. Her fingers wrap around the bar as she waits for her mother to finally come home with her. She holds her body still not wanting to move as she stares at her mother's titans. "I believe in you."_

 _Zhalia stands still as Klaus stares at her with disbelief about this titan. He remembers the first time Zhalia called on this titan at Vlad's Castle. He slowly starts to step back before Zhalia orders to her titans._

 _"ATTACK!"_

 _King Basilisk darts towards Klaus as his eyes glow with color. Klaus screams at the top of his lungs as his body starts to turn into stone._

 _"Zhalia!" He screams as his whole body turns to stone again._

 _Zhalia sends her titans back into their amulets as Dante finally gets the cage open with as many spells as he used. He watches as Zhalia falls to her knees with tears in her eyes. Zhataya crawls out of the cage as she starts to run towards her mother when Dante holds her arm suddenly._

 _"Hold on..." Dante whispers as he stares at Zhalia screaming to the ceiling with everyone watching her. "This has happened before."_

 _"Dante..." Lok takes a hold of his shoulder. "Let Zhataya go."_

 _Dante eyes Zhalia as he turns to Zhataya with worry for her mother in her eyes. Dante lowers his head as he releases her to go to her mother. Zhataya runs down the cliff as she wraps her arms finally around her mother without any bars in between them._

 _"It's okay mom." Zhataya holds her into chest as she finally gets to give her mother a true hug._

 _"I love you so much." Zhalia wraps his hands around Zhataya now as she cries into her shoulder. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too mom." Zhataya allows tears to fall down her eyes as well. "I love you mom."_

 _Dante walks down the cliff with everyone else following him as Zhataya and Zhalia open their arms to Dante to come and join them. Dante gathers into the hug as he holds onto his two special girls in his life._

 _"We will never be separated again." Dante orders them as he holds onto them as tight as he can._

 _"Never again." Zhalia replies and agrees with Dante._

 **Dante's House:**

"Come on Mom." Zhataya gets up from her mother's arm. "You can go on a mission with me and dad."

"What type of mission?" Zhalia looks at her daughter with a smirk on her face.

"Dad has picked it so I have no idea." Zhataya chuckles to her mother. "What do you say mom? I still have never seen you use that much power yet. The whole time you were asleep dad wouldn't stop bragging about you."

"That is what husbands are suppose to do!" Dante yells back to her through the door.

"Husband?" Zhalia asks him with chuckling in her voice. "What are you talking about?"

Dante opens the door with a tuxedo on. Zhalia moves her hands to her mouth as Dante walks over to her side of the bed. He bends down on one knee as he pulls out the ring that he has been wanting to give to her since he first met her.

"Zhalia Moon, will you marry me?" Dante asks her.

Zhalia continues to cry as she smiles to Dante. She looks at Zhataya as she shakes her with an immediate yes. Zhalia laughs as she puts her hands down to her sides.

"I guess yes." Zhalia nods her head to Dante. "Yes!"

"I love you!" Dante says as he places the ring on her hand and kisses her on the lips.

Zhataya grabs a pillow and slams it in his face. "PDA!"

"What do you know about that?" Dante laughs as he grabs another pillow and slams it in her face.

Zhalia chuckles as she watches her fiance and daughter having a pillow fight in front of her. She quickly dodges a pillow as Dante throws it her way.

"Dante!" Zhalia yells as she quickly grabs that same pillow and throws it at him in return.

"Come on!" Zhataya screams as she laughs because she has the best parents that she could ever have.

They all finally get ready for the mission that Dante put together for Zhalia when she returned. Zhalia holds onto Zhataya's hand as she holds onto Dante's. They all glance out the house as they walk towards the missions destination.

"I love you mom and dad." Zhataya tells them as she smiles with her parents side by side together again, and this time for ever.

"We love you too." Dante and Zhalia reply simultaneously as they smile back at their daughter. "We love you too."

 **THE END!**


End file.
